Farrowing crates are extensively used by those in the business of breeding hogs. Most farrowing crates or pens are constructed from iron rods and bars which are either welded or bolted together to form a generally rectangular shaped enclosure. There are numerous designs of farrowing crates many of which can be adjusted to accommodate different size sows. The common method of providing for adjustability is to interconnect the various components of the crate by the use of bolts or pins which can be inserted into selected ones of a plurality of holes. This of course requires time as well as the use of hand tools in order to remove the pins or bolts and reinsert them into different openings to vary the interior dimensions of the crate. Also, because the components are often joined with the use of telescoping tubes or bars which must be drilled with a plurality of openings to provide for the adjustability, the manufacturing cost of adjustable farrowing crates is increased, thus increasing the cost to the breeder-purchaser.
There is therefore a need for an inexpensive farrowing crate which can be quickly and readily adjusted in size to accommodate different sows. Preferably, such adjustments in size should be made without the necessity of using hand or other tools.